


Slipped

by pastel_aphchina



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_aphchina/pseuds/pastel_aphchina
Summary: Note: I'm not going to be writing in the accents, and there will be spelling and grammar mistakes(English is not my first language).





	1. "Peter, run."

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I'm not going to be writing in the accents, and there will be spelling and grammar mistakes(English is not my first language).

"God, you've always been like this! That's it! We're taking Arthur to the mental hospital, **now**. Seamus, you hold him down from the left, I'm getting the car!" Allistair, eldest of the Kirkland family yelled as he grabbed the car keys from the floor, currently covered in disorganized papers. He was quick enough to remember that Peter was in the house. Arthur could hurt him, or mentally scar the seven year old boy with his insane words. He can't let that happen again. 

Before proceeding to the car, Allistair dropped his coat and dashed to find the youngest Kirkland. The last time he left him alone...

No. Most definitely cannot let that happen again. 

Peter was found under his bed, trembling and covering his ears. Frightening, was it not? Seeing your loved ones go insane slowly, slipping away from you. Those who have slipped can scare you into slipping as well, and it's the inevitable truth that most do.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll do as you say, don't tell him where I'm hidin-"

And that, was when Allistair finally snapped. Arthur had done enough to frighten Peter like this, he had enough.

"Peter, run. Run away from home and don't come back until I do come for you."

He obeyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pardon but this is very very short. don't worry, i'll try to actually do more.


	2. "Unexpected help"

He obeyed, and ran straight out of the once warm, loving and caring family home he had grown so accustomed to. It was tragic to see someone slip away from reality, losing their mind, slipping away from their family and friends, because they had fallen, oh so deep into sadness and grief. Life was simply cruel, not just to Arthur and Peter, but their family, loved ones, all of whom somehow affected by the loss of Alicia Kirkland.

 

Peter wiped his tears sloppily, wanting to, yet also hating to leave the family house. Who would wish to leave a place which contained so much memories, which rushed back just like the tears. Every single happy memory, just like the times when Allistair and Arthur had an unbreakable brotherly bond, which snapped in half ever so easily. When Alicia would tell them all stories, even though weakened a great deal from Peter's birth. For seven years she was barely able to walk without support, but she was strong. She knew she had to raise Peter.

 

But of course, everything must come to an end, and so had Alicia's seemingly endless courage and strength died out like flames in the rain. With that-

 

He didn't want to think about that.

 

The memories that made him cry uncontrollably, were too short. Alicia's life, was too short for seven year old Peter to spend with happily. As he ran away from his familiar neighborhood, the end of the city neared. Lucky, they were to have a family house just by the edge of the city. A family house.

 

People looked at him strangely, but eventually as the roads became dirt paths and the houses got fewer, the people lessened. He didn't stop running, though his knees were weak, stomach grumbling, tears streaming endlessly and getting thirstier. The sun set gradually, darkening his vision, and worrying him more, for there were no streetlights around.

 

He took a shaky breath and sat down on the side of the road, drying his tears and catching his breath. His legs would be too sore to walk eventually, too hungry and tired to as well. That would be unfortunate, for he needed to get away from his house. Once he collected his breath and calmed down slightly, he realized he had no clue where he was. The city was out of sight, not a living creature was found. Peter felt lost more than he was a moment ago. Did he have to spend the night here? Wondering, Peter looked at the night sky dotted with stars. The day practically flew away, as he held his knees to his chest. The night air was cold on his little of his skin, barely covered by a T-shirt and shorts not providing enough warmth.

 

Peter spotted a tall figure walking in the dark, who suddenly turned to walk towards him. Too tired to run away again, he wiped his tears and sat still.

 

Kneeling down, the figure showed his face. He was a tall blond man with stern blue eyes, slightly scary to the eyes. But there was a kind look in his eyes, one that Peter trusted.

 

"Are ya lost?"

 

"I- I- I ran away- and, and- Artie-"

 

"Shh, yer to tired t' talk much. Come, we'll help you get back."

 

No, he didn't want to get back, but this man could help him get away. Maybe they'll let him spend the night


	3. "Tears"

The smell of freshly made tea reached Peter, reminding him of the five 'o clock tea time his family had. He swallowed his tears, and held his new friend's hand tightly. 

 

Pushing open the door, he saw that Berwald had a family too, a short blond man and a ginger boy his age looked at him in curiosity, as Peter shuffled behind Berwald.

 

"Tino, this' Peter."

 

Tino walked over to them and gently looked at Peter. His motherly gaze reminded him of his own mother. His tears welled up again.

 

Peter sniffled, wiping his nose, trying not to cry. His knees were shaking from hunger, eyes swollen from all the crying. Tino softly smiled and invited him in. Peter swallowed, and entered the cosy little house.

 

Berwald took off his coat and washed up, while the little ginger boy stared at Peter in curiosity. Tino led Peter to the kitchen where four wooden chairs surrounded a finely made, also wooden, round table. He then reached for the cupboard for another cup, while Berwald went to another room.

 

Swinging his legs, the other boy finally talked.

 

"Who are you?"

 

"I- I'm Peter."

 

He said weakly, trying not to get reminded of his family. 

 

"I'm Fred! Why are you here? I don't see much kids here much often, how old are you?"

 

"I'm seven..."

 

Slightly overwhelmed by Fred, Peter walked backwards, to awkwardly stand in the corner of the kitchen. He looked down at his feet, sniffling. When a tear fell down his cheek, he quickly wiped it away before Tino turned to him.

 

"Sit down Peter! Have some tea!"

 

He softly said, gesturing for him to sit down beside him. Peter shyly sat down, wiping his nose and sniffling quietly.

 

"Are you okay dear? Why did you go away from your home?"

 

Peter stopped. 

 

"I- Alistair told me- Artie- he- I didn't w-want to!"

 

He burst out in tears, flinging his arms around Tino. He reminded him so much of his mother, that it comforted him to do so. Tino was surprised, but wrapped his arms around him comfortingly.

 

"Shh... don't cry dear." 

 

Peter cried freely, while Fred watched slightly sad. Tino patted his back in a comforting way, assuring him he'll be there for him.

 

An hour passed, and it was bedtime. Fred kissed his mama and papa goodnight, soon falling asleep next to them. Peter held Tino tightly.

 

"What's the matter dear?"

 

"My mummy... passed away. And then Allistair and Artie started fighting. Artie..."

 

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he talked, Berwald and Tino listened with concern. After he had fallen asleep, they whispered in concern for Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
